stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Albowtross
'''The First Albowtross '''is a story set in the perspective of the first Albowtross, and was written by the user Perat. Content Our conflict reached a crescendo when a ferocious mix of Archidon fire and Eclipsor bolts blotted the sky around the Chaos stronghold. Each side lost dozens, corpses collapsing like flies as the final projectile pierced their skin. But the Eclipsors were too few and far between, increasing suppressive pounding from the Order's ranged forces led Medusa's winged forces to retreat among their stronghold's walls. Within mere minutes, their beautiful monument trembled, gazed into their rival's statue in defeat, and fell from it's holdings, crumbling into chunks of rock and stone. The few remaining let themselves to the Order's side, being stripped of their honor as they were sentenced to community service for life behind the protection of the rising empire. Even having suffered a defeat, the Eclipsor technology proved too interesting to the Order, and they soon seeked the same innovation in their Archidonis technology. Henceforth, just weeks later, flyers were scattered along Inamorta for new positions in the Order's militia. Needing the money, I joined their ranks in the experimental field of flying archery. From that day forth, we were dubbed the first Albowtross. Creation Process We were given our first wings 3 months later; we crashed a lot, thankfully we had soft flooring to crash into. After that we were tasked with testing various models. My First Battle While I was flying in the skies I saw some Eclipsors and the Eclipsors saw me too. I loaded my crossbow, aimed and pulled the trigger. My bolt flew through the air piercing his head. The Eclipsor vanished. It was my first kill. The other Eclipsors saw this and fled. I saw Speartons, Swordwrath and Archidons rush past below me. A Dead came out of the castle and threw a liver at my partner. It missed him but got his wings. It jammed the wings and my partner fell with a splat. I fired a bolt with the tip red hot, burning so intensely it could cook a frozen corpse, and killed that Dead. In the distance I saw the Chaos statue crumbling. We had won. After we had a funeral for our friend we celebrated a party and continued to Medusa's Castle. Fight at Medusa's Castle. I came out of the gates. In the distance we saw the enemy approach us. They attacked. Giants slammed bodies and clubs at us, guts flew towards us, Juggerknights sliced up men, and the Marrowkai used Hell Fists to smash anything in its path, but also boulders were flung towards them, arrows pierced their flesh, and the Magikill used explosions that lit the enemies on fire. We destroyed their army but we still were ordered to hold our position. We needed a bigger army to defeat Chaos. I saw Giants coming out of the prison, Magikill that came from the mage's guild, Archidons and Albowtross rushing out of the archery range, Merics from the temple and Speartons and Swordwrath from the barracks. We had a near unstoppable army and attacked. Chaos also attacked. Marrowkai summoned reapers and used Hell Fists to smash the Archidons, our Magikill electrocuted Juggerknights and poisoned the giants. Our giants flung their boulders at the enemy giants as they slammed dead giants on the ground. Archers and Albowtross shot arrows that pierced Deads and Merics healed injured units back to health. We attacked the statue. Then suddenly queen Medusa came out. I approached her and started to shoot her with flaming bolts. Then I looked back. Brave soldiers became stone but I was still alive. She must have not seen me. I fled and she chased me. I thought I was about to die but then a boulder stunned her. The survivors were attacking her, I had to help them. The battle lasted around a full minute, but finally we killed her. She blasted into a bunch of green goo after she died. Then we won, after all the pain and suffering we had endured. Category:Story Category:Albowtross Category:Order Category:Chaos Category:Staff Approved Project